In a conventional mobile phone, an application processor is coupled by a bus to a radio processor which operates as a slave for quality of service statistical data collection. The slave processor has a slave agent pre-installed from chip-set vendor. The slave agent may be a circuit or a processor executing instructions in firmware or non-transitory storage.
In a conventional system, access to the slave agent on the radio processor is restricted to the embedded distribution only. The master/slave bridge is 1 to 1, not standardized, and only exposed solely to application processor agents that are built on the ROM by the OEM. Some metrics are sourced from client code in the framework to connect to an embedded agent as well. Access to the radio processor is controlled by keeping the interface private and proprietary and developing custom software for the application processor which is hidden, undocumented, and subject to change without notice.
Conventional master-slave configurations provisioned by mobile wireless device original equipment manufacturers support only one master and one slave circuit pair.
What is needed is a way that any arbitrary numbers of partners (the carrier, the manufacturer, and data analysts, etc.) can install an Application Kit and have access to radio side slave agent quality metrics and partner specific collection and reporting.